Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve the evaluation of a dialogue between a user and a device in order to identify and fulfill the requests of a user. For example, speech-to-text systems may be developed and applied to translate a verbal expression into a formal request, and the results may be provided in the form of speech rendered by a text-to-speech engine. Many such evaluation techniques may be devised and utilized, including those that include a speech recognizer that identifies spoken words, and/or a language parser that arranges the recognized words into parts of speech and phrases that conform with the standards of the spoken language, in order to achieve an automated understanding of the user's request.